La Pureza de Tsuna
by Isalick
Summary: Qué sucede cuando te ordenan cuidar de alguien? Y si esa orden es salvar la pureza de este? Que pasa si ademas esta persona es tu alumno? Y aun peor...Que ocurriría si a pesar de que tu orden fue cuidar de su pureza...Tu quieres ser el que la corrompa?...R27 (RebornxTsuna) One-shot.


Aquí viene esta sexy escritora a mostrar otra de sus retorcidas historias XD

Este one-shot es R27, es decir, RebornxTsuna. Si no os gusta entonces no lean ._.

Si, si, otro R27. Pero es imposible que me canse de esta pareja *-*

Las advertencias para este fic son...Nah, mejor lean para que aprendan ewe. No me gusta dar advertencias porque es como el spoiler de lo que va a suceder n.n

Los personajes NO son de mi pertenencia. Desgraciadamente...

Bueno, espero que os guste

* * *

Estaba un azabache con curiosas patillas caminando por los pasillos de la mansión perteneciente a Nono Vongola. Le habían citado para algo "importante" según Iemitsu, quién también, afortunada o desgraciadamente, asistiría a dicha reunión.

Había algo raro, demasiado a su parecer, por qué Nono le citaba sin siquiera decir el por qué? Lo único que le dijo es que Iemitsu quería hablar con él, y este mismo le llamó minutos después para "explicarle" la razón.

"-Porque es importante-se escuchó la voz proveniente del teléfono"

Bien, si era tan importante entonces al menos deberían decirle el por qué.

Muy raro.

Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al entrar al despacho de Timoteo, donde este y el padre de su alumno le esperaban.

Raro? Dónde? Solo estaba Iemitsu llorando como anciana viendo telenovelas trágicas mientras estaba sentado en posición fetal en el sofá y besaba una foto de Nana y Tsuna.

-Tsk-chasqueó la lengua ante tal patética imagen de una de las personas con mayor poder en Vongola-Me llamaron para ver esta tontería?-preguntó mientras pateaba el trasero del rubio, haciendo que este cayera de boca al suelo para luego sentarse en el sofá que antes estaba ocupado por el inútil de Iemitsu.

-Vaya, estas molesto?-preguntó Nono con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No, solo sospecho que me llamaron por una tontería-dijo el sicario

Iemitsu se fue levantando poco a poco para recobrar, difícilmente, su postura como superior-Ejeemh-carraspeo su garganta, señalando que tenía algo, importante o no que decir.

-Para qué me citó?-preguntó Reborn, ignorando olímpica y majestuosamente a Iemitsu

-Oh bien, sucede que...-Nono fue interrumpido

-No me ignoren!-dijo Iemitsu-En especial tú Reborn-dijo señalando al Hitman

-Das pena ajena-dijo Reborn mirando superiormente al rubio. Aplastando, exprimiendo, destrozando y acabando con la poca moral que le quedaba al rubio después de que le hayan pateado el trasero y haya besado al suelo.-Aaah-suspiro-Qué es eso tan "importante" que me tiene asignado?

Y esas simples palabras fueron como un combustible que encendió al Sawada-Cuando tu maldición fue removida, Reborn...-comenzó a hablar el rubio-Ese mismo día Mukuro Rokudo fue liberado de Vindice, y 'ese sujeto'-dijo recalcando ambas palabras-Esta acosando a mi lindo, inocente, tierno y puro Tsuna!-grito con un mar de lágrimas hechas en sus ojos mientras mostraba la foto de su hijo con su esposa, ambos sonriendo-Eso es inaceptable!-vociferó-Y tú!-dijo señalando de nuevo al sicario-Tú que estas de vacaciones deberías dejarlas y cuidar a Tsuna!

Timoteo suspiró-Reborn, podrías?-preguntó el mayor refiriéndose a si podría suspender las vacaciones que él mismo le dio y luego, después de cuidar a Tsuna las retomara

-Hm-el azabache se quedo pensando. Y viendo la pequeña cuadrilla que estaba haciendo el rubio-Tsk, esta bien-respondió

-Bien, tu orden será...-Y Timoteo fue interrumpido

-Cuidar la pureza de Tsuna!-dijo Iemitsu

-Haz lo que él dijo-suspiro de nuevo el Nono

-Hm-después de eso, Reborn se despidió de Nono y se encaminó a donde estaba su cargo

(Al llegar)

Tocó el timbre. A veces podía ser lo suficientemente civilizado como para no entrar por la ventana.

-Ara? Oh, hola Reborn-kun, pasa-dijo Nana accediendo a darle espacio para entrar

-Hola Mamma, está Tsuna?-preguntó

-Ah! Si, esta arriba-dijo la castaña-Si quieres ve por el. Por cierto Reborn-kun. Tengo que salir, Lambo-chan tiene una rama de árbol incrustada en su trasero, no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo llegó ahí pero Bianchi-chan, I-pin-chan y Fuuta-chan me van a acompañar porque están preocupados-explicó-Podrías cuidar de Tsu-kun?-preguntó. Reborn sonrió para sus adentros, si, fue él quién le hizo eso a Lambo

El sicario hizo aun lado lo que estaba pensando y asintió ante la petición de la mujer. Aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de poder cumplir con esta y la otra orden que le dieron hoy.

-Bueno-la mayor fue a buscar a Lambo y luego regresó con este en manos y con el trío de jóvenes atrás-Adiós y gracias Reborn-kun-se despidió

Al irse, el azabache suspiró. Como cuidaría a Tsuna de ser violado cuando él mismo quería hacerlo?.

Autocontrol...

Mucho, mucho autocontrol

Si no se controlaba de seguro le alejarían del castaño. Y eso no estaba en sus planes

Subió las escaleras, al entrar al cuarto se encontró con una imagen por demás tierna-Heh-rió por debajo. Ahí mismo estaba Tsuna, acostado boca abajo con una pijama de ositos y sus manos a cada lado de su cara, muy cerca de estas.

Pero luego una imagen cruzó por su mente. Se dio una bofetada mental. No podía corromperlo...Aun

Convirtió a León en mazo y se dirigió hacia Tsuna. Siempre golpeaba al castaño para sacarse ideas, poco sanas cabe aclarar, de la mente. Y lo hacia mas frecuente cuando encontraba a Tsuna en una posición que causara algún despertar ahí abajo, incluso cuando estaba en su forma de bebé era así, no podía dejar que el castaño se enterara de lo que pasaba por su mente. No por nada era el mejor Hitman del mundo

Con uno, dos, tres golpes fuertes con el mazo Tsuna se despertó. Si, así de difícil era despertar al menor.

Cuando este se despertó, con montones de movimientos innecesarios que causaron su encuentro con el fabuloso y sexy, suelo. Reborn habló-Chaos-saludó a su torpe e inocente pupilo

-R-Reborn! Ite, por qué?!-preguntó el castaño sobándose la parte afectada

-tu padre me mando a cuidarte y Mamma igual-explicó con toda la simplicidad del mundo.

-ya veo-dijo levantándose del suelo y encaminándose al armario para cambiarse-Mmm, Reborn...Podrías salir de mi cuarto? Me voy a cambiar-dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Oh? Pero si yo ya te he visto desnudo muchas veces-dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia Tsuna-Te da pena?-Tsuna iba retrocediendo conforme Reborn avanzaba-O quieres que te ayude?-dijo con una sonrisa mas grande

-R-reborn-Tsuna quedó pegado a la pared-Qu-quê te su-sucede?-preguntó nervioso y con un alto sonrojo

Reborn acorraló a Tsuna, poniendo sus dos brazos a los lados de la cabeza del castaño. Se acercó al oído y susurró-No he tomado café en todo el día. Cuando termines ve y me haces uno-dijo separándose y saliendo de la habitación

Tsuna se quedó en shock mientras su sonrojo continuaba usurpando su rostro y sus piernas le flaqueaban. Por un momento pensó que Reborn había descubierto sus sentimientos. No podía decirle a su espartano tutor lo que sentía, eso era como pisar una mina en un campo lleno de ellas, ninguna se ve, pero sabes que están ahí y que cualquier decisión que tomes dependerá de si pisas o no la mina

Y ya había pisado una que otra mina, digamos que eso no es algo que una persona quiera repetir

Se terminó de vestir y fue al baño, notando que aun estaba sonrojado. Se lavó la cara para quitarse el rubor de sus mejillas y bajó a prepararle el café a su tutor

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con un Reborn leyendo pacifica y tranquilamente un periódico. Tsuna caminó hasta la cafetera y comenzó a preparar el dicho liquido que su tutor tan usualmente consumía

Volteó a verlo-Ne Reborn, por qué mi padre te dijo que me cuidaras?-preguntó, extrañado de tal petición

-Por idiota-dijo aun continuando con su lectura

Bueno, eso él ya lo sabia-no sabe hacer las cosas él mismo y le ordena a otros que lo hagan-continuó explicando.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Reborn estaba de vacaciones, eso quería decir que le quitaron el descanso a Reborn y lo enviaron a que le cuidasen. Era de entender que estuviera enojado, será por eso que sucedió lo de antes?

El azabache sonrió. Sabía en lo que estaba pensando Tsuna, pero era todo lo contrario a lo que este tenia en mente. Él no estaba enojado en lo absoluto, todo lo opuesto, estaba feliz-Tsuna, quieres ir al cine?-preguntó, si no iban a hacer nada entonces era mejor gastar el dinero de Iemitsu solo para hacerlo enojar. Así es, al muy idiota se le cayó la cartera, y él como buena persona lo agarró, con todas las intenciones de no devolverlo y gastarse el dinero en cualquier tontería

-Claro-dijo Tsuna sirviéndole el café a Reborn-Ten-dijo sonriendo

El azabache asintió y le dio un sorbo. Miró a su cargo, notando que este le miraba ansioso-Está aceptable-dijo. Y como si fuese el mejor cumplido que él podría dar, el castaño dio una sonrisa alegre, que dejó a Reborn prendado por unos segundos. Por qué al menor le hacia tan feliz ese 'no' cumplido?

Era de mañana, tenían que hacer algo. El cine abría en la tarde-Reborn, y qué haremos ahora? En la tarde vamos al cine, pero en la mañana no hay nada que hacer-dijo el mas bajo

Reborn sonrió. Perfecto, a gastarle mas dinero al idiota-Qué te parece si invitas a las chicas y vamos al centro comercial?-preguntó. Oh si, iba a dejar a ese maldito en quiebra

-Si!-dijo sonriendo. Dirigiéndose al teléfono para llamar a sus amigas

Al terminar su llamada, fue hacia Reborn-Kyoko-chan, Haru y Chrome van a venir-dijo sonriendo-al parecer las tres estaban juntas en la casa de Kyoko-chan y tampoco sabían qué hacer

-Bien, cuando vienen?-preguntó, y obtuvo como respuesta un chillido

-Hiiiiii, vienen en camino!-y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto

Minutos mas tarde, Tsuna había bajado, vistiendo ropa de salir. Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó

-Al parecer terminaste justo a tiempo-dijo Reborn sonriendo

-voy!-dijo Tsuna, abriéndole las puertas a sus amigas

-Buenos días Boss, Reborn-san-dijo entrando Chrome

-Hola, Tsuna-kun, Reborn-kun-dijo Kyoko pasando a la cocina

-Tsuna-san, Reborn-san, buenos días!-saludó Haru

-Les parece si nos vamos?-preguntó el mayor. A lo que los cuatro restantes asintieron

Tomaron un taxi, al llegar a dicho lugar. Las chicas agarraron de la mano a Tsuna y a Reborn, arrastrando a ambos a diversas tiendas. Siendo Reborn el que compraba todo, con dinero, que claro está, no era suyo

En una de las tiendas de ropa, el trío de chicas llevó a Tsuna a una taquilla, el pobre estuvo probándose ropa de chica

-E-esto es vergonzoso-dijo Tsuna saliendo del vestidor

Lo peor de todo era que Reborn le estaba viendo

-Tsuna-kun! Ese atuendo no te queda mal-dijo Kyoko aprobando la ropa que Tsunayoshi tenía puesto

El pequeño castaño traía consigo un vestido con tiras que le llegaba hasta cuatro dedos antes de la rodilla, este era de un color rosa pastel, con una cinta negra que remarcaba la cintura y hacía un lazo a un costado de esta. Las orillas de la parte superior del vestido eran negras, e igual las orillas de la parte inferior. Tenía una peluca del mismo color de su cabello que le llegaba hasta mas abajo de los hombros, era lisa hasta que llegaba al cuello, dejando el resto con puras ondulaciones. Tenía unas sandalias sin tacón plateadas y un bolso negro en sus manos

Reborn abrió los ojos al ver tal imagen. Carraspeo su garganta y dijo que iba a salir a tomar aire, porque cierto amiguito suyo ya estaba despierto

-Tsuna-san! Se hermoso! Incluso como chica-dijo Haru sonriendo

-Testa ("jefa")-dijo Chrome, sonriendo tímidamente

-y Reborn?-preguntó, no había visto al azabache

-Salió a tomar aire fresco-dijo Kyoko

-Ah, y-ya veo-dijo con un leve sonrojo, esperaba que Reborn le viera

-Tsuna-san, aquí hay mas ropas-dijo Haru señalando la sección femenina de la tienda

-Ahaha-un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha-P-por qué no se prueban ropas?. Solo me han vestido a mi-y no precisamente con ropa muy masculina

-Tsuna-san es como una muñeca-dijo Haru a lo que las otras dos asienten con aprobación-Ademas-se acercó a Tsuna y le dijo-Ya sabemos lo que usted siente por Reborn-san-dijo con una pequeña risita

-Ee...Eh?!-Qué sabían qué?!

-Tsuna-kun, parece que a Reborn le gustó como estabas vestido-dijo Kyoko

-Boss, usted puede enamorarlo-dijo Chrome

Las chicas volvieron a vestir a Tsuna, probándole aun mas ropajes femeninos. Y el mas pequeño, al tener una cara afeminada, pasaba "desapercibida". Haciendo que muchos chicos le silbaran o le dijeran algunos halagos

Por supuesto, cuando esos "chicos" estaban lejos de Tsuna, Reborn iba y les daba su merecido al ser tan atrevidos

Al pasar la mañana, las chicas tuvieron que irse, dejando a Reborn y Tsuna solos-Bueno, ya es tarde. Vamos al cine?-preguntó Reborn sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano a Tsuna

-Está bien-dijo agarrándola. El lado bueno era que las chicas se contuvieron y no le compraron esas ropas

Tsuna estaba sonrojado. Reborn no le había soltado la mano, incluso estando en el cine viendo la película.-Etto, Reborn? Podrías soltarme la mano?-preguntó abochornado de estar en esa situación

-No-dijo el mayor viendo a Tsuna y sonriendo

-Umm-el menor se encogió en su asiento, eso era vergonzoso. Pero le gustaba, tal vez Reborn sentía algo por él?

El azabache rió mentalmente al ver como el menor se encogía, era muy gracioso ver como Tsuna trataba de hacerse mas pequeño y teniendo un sonrojo

Al terminar la película, ambos se fueron a casa. Cuando llegaron, Tsuna subió a cambiarse y ponerse la pijama

Reborn notó que al menor se le cayó algo, así que lo levantó, era un pañuelo. Subió las escaleras, dispuesto a entregarle aquella pertenencia a su dueño. Abrió la puerta y miró algo que lo dejo tieso, oh, debió haber tocado antes

Ahí estaba Tsuna, cambiándose de ropa, traía puesto el camisón de la pijama, abierta a la mitad, sin abrochar ningún botón, no tenía puesto el pantalón, lo cual dejaba ver sus calzoncillos, el camisón era lago y le llegaba hasta los muslos. Y lo peor de todo, el menor no se daba cuenta de su presencia

-hey-llamó, haciendo que Tsuna se asustara y cayera al suelo, no sin antes emitir su típico grito

-R-Reborn! Toca antes de entrar-dijo aun en el suelo y con un gran sonrojo

-Se te cayó esto-dijo caminando hacia el menor y entregándole el pañuelo

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo, aun con el sonrojo y agarrando su pertenencia

-Tsuna. Tienes dos opciones-dijo el mayor, ocultando su mirada tras su fedora-La primera es: vas a colaborar conmigo. O la segunda: No colaboras, y te violo-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Eh?!-el castaño se sonrojo violentamente mientras se levantaba rápidamente y caminaba hacia atrás, como un intento inútil de escapar

-Escoge antes de que yo lo haga por ti-dijo el sicario caminando hacia el menor, este tropezó con la cama y cayó en esta. Maldita sea su suerte

-Y-yo...-estaba nervioso, qué sucedía con Reborn? No, qué le sucedía a el al estar feliz porque Reborn le viole?! Espera...Qué demonios acaba de pensar?!

-Tu tiempo se acabó. Eres muy lento-dijo acorralando a Tsuna, poniéndose-Ahora yo decido-dijo colocando su rodilla en la entrepierna del menor y sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Tsuna-Te violaré hasta que ya no puedas levantarte de la cama-dijo sonriendo sensualmente, moviendo su rodilla para masajear el miembro de Tsuna

-aah! R-Reborn-dijo Tsuna, retorciendose de placer-Po-por qu-qué..? Ah!

-Porque quiero-dijo acercándose al oído de Tsuna-Quieres saber algo?-preguntó con tono seductor mientras agarraba la mano de Tsuna-Así de loco me traes-dijo colocando la mano del menor en su entrepierna, en la cual había un gran bulto-No sabes cuán loco me tienes-dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de Tsuna

-Ahg! Aah-Tsuna gemía, cada vez que Reborn le tocaba sentía que se derretia, cada roce de su piel con la de el mayor hacía que su cuerpo vibrara

El mayor empezó a acariciar el pecho de Tsuna, explorando cada rincón de este, hasta que llegó a los pezones, empezando a acariciarlos con sus dedos-Tsuna, las personas deben hacerse cargo de las consecuencias que traen sus acciones-dijo mientras dejaba la oreja y se acercaba al cuello del menor, lamiendo y saboreando cada parte de este-Y es tu culpa el hecho de que yo esté así-dijo al momento en que mordía la piel del cuello, dejando una marca. Asegurándose de que fuera lo suficientemente notable como para que todos sepan que ese chico debajo suyo era de él y nadie mas. Dejó el cuello y se dirigió a los labios, esos que tanto ansiaba devorar

Fue un beso casto con delicadeza y cariño, lo cual extrañó a Tsuna. Reborn pellizcó la tetilla de Tsuna, haciendo que este gimiera, al momento en que lo hizo, Reborn se adentró a la cavidad bucal del menor

Dulce. Era muy dulce, empalagoso. Pero adictivo

El beso se volvió salvaje, Reborn jugaba con la lengua del castaño y saboreaba todo lo que pudiera. Hasta que el oxígeno fue necesario, haciendo que se separaran

Tsuna estaba jadeando mientras sus mejillas estaban coloradas, sus labios estaban brillando gracias a la saliva y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Esta simple imagen hizo que Reborn se excitara aun mas de lo que ya estaba

Dirigió su boca a uno de los botones de Tsuna, chupandolos y quitándole varios gemidos de placer al menor, mientras que con la otra mano estrujaba el otro

-Ngh, ahh R-Re-born..-gimió Tsuna, nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida-Aaah!

Reborn dejó de acariciar el pezón con su mano, y la llevó a la entrepierna del menor. Acariciandole el miembro por sobre la ropa interior

Volvió a besar a Tsuna, esta vez llevando un ritmo acelerado, dejando al menor sin aliento-Reborn...Ah, que sientes por ah m-i?-preguntó con dificultad al sentir con el mayor mordía su oreja-Ngh, contesta

-Todavía preguntas?-dijo mientras detenía todo movimiento y miraba a los ojos a Tsuna-Te amo, Dame-Tsuna-dijo mientras volvía a besar al menor, introduciendo su lengua y masajeando con su mano la entrepierna del castaño

-Aaah!-Reborn coló su mano, tocando directamente el miembro del menor-R-eborn aah!-Tsuna estaba sonrojado

Con un movimiento rápido, el sicario le quitó la poca ropa que traía puesto al menor, dejándolo a su merced

Llevó su boca a la entrepierna del menor y lamió esa parte tan sensible del cuerpo masculino. Engulló el miembro y empezó a hacer un lento vaivén

-Ahahhh! Ah!-el mayor empezó a mover su cabeza mas rápido, haciendo que Tsuna ya no pudiera más-R-R-Reborn mm, n-no agu-anto m-mas-dijo, avisando que pronto se vendría, esperando que así el sicario dejara de moverse. Pero en cambio, aumentó la velocidad hasta que la esencia de Tsuna estuvo en su boca-Aaaaah!

Reborn tragó, sin desperdiciar nada. Miró a Tsuna con ojos lascivos, demostrando cuanto quería devorarlo-Qué hiciste?-preguntó Tsuna todo sonrojado al ver tal acto por parte de Reborn

-Eres delicioso-dijo relamiéndose los labios. De un momento a otro se quitó su ropa, tirando la fedora a un lugar incierto de la habitación. Colocó tres dedos enfrente de Tsuna-Lamelos-dijo, a lo que el menor obedeció, aun con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Cuando los dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos, Reborn los sacó. Su autocontrol estaba a punto de ser tirado por el caño, cada vez que oía los gemidos o siquiera miraba a Tsuna, se excitaba a un extremo de sentir dolor

En estos momentos agradecía tener control sobre sus impulsos, porque si no fuese así, desde un principio hubiera corrompido a Tsuna

Metió un dedo, ganándose un sonido de incomodidad. Lo empezó a mover, y con el pasar de los segundos, Tsuna empezó a suspirar-Aaah, Reborn. M-mas-pidió el menor

Reborn sonrió ante tal petición-Tranquilo, lo que viene será mejor-le susurró al oído mientras metía el segundo dedo, haciendo movimientos de tijera para ensanchar y dilatar la entrada

Cuando metió el tercer dedo, Tsuna se tensó, dolía bastante-Relajate-le dijo al menor mientras lo besaba tiernamente en el cuello

-Umm-Tsuna comenzó a moverse, autopenetrandose con los dedos de Reborn-Aaah! Mm

Esta bien, a la mierda el autocontrol. Se lo violaría en ese mismo instante

Quitó los dedos, y con un rápido movimiento penetró a Tsuna. Golpeando ese punto especial que hacía a toda persona enloquecer

-Aaaah!-el menor sentía mas placer que dolor, al principio dolió, pero cuando el miembro de Reborn entró mas. Sintió que su vista se nublaba-R-Reborn! Ah!

-Eres tan caliente y estrecho-dijo con voz baja el mayor, sintiendo como las paredes de Tsuna le aprisionaban de una manera endemoniadamente placentera.

Empezó con un vaivén suave, tratando de no correrse en ese momento-Ahh, Po-por favor, m-mas rápido-pidió Tsuna

Reborn comenzó a pensar que tal vez Tsuna lo estaba provocando, y si era así, entonces lo estaba haciendo de la puta madre-Esta bien. Pero asumirás las consecuencias de haberme dado esa orden-dijo Reborn

Las estocadas pasaron de lentas pero certeras, a movimientos rápidos y desenfrenados. El placer y la lujuria eran los que reinaban en esos momentos, ambos estando sedientos de más

Reborn dio una estocada profunda y fuerte.-AAaaah!-lo encontró. El punto de Tsuna

En ese momento, decidió darle solo a ese lugar.-Aah! M-me corro. Re-born! Aaah!-dijo Tsuna, sintiendo como su vista se volvía a nublar y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

-Tsk, yo igual-dijo el mayor, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos

-Aaaaah!-Tsuna fue el primero en correse, Reborn penetró tres veces mas e hizo lo mismo

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones-Hay algo que no me has dicho, Dame-Tsuna-dijo Reborn al normalizar su respiración. Salió de Tsuna, pero aun no se quitaba de encima

-Ahh, que?-preguntó el castaño

-Tu me amas?-dijo Reborn, pegando su frente con la de Tsuna

Tsuna se sonrojo y volteó la mirada-Si-dijo, luego volvió su mirada hacía Reborn y sonrió-Te amo

El mayor sonrió de alegría, esa sonrisa para Tsuna era como ver a un Mamut. Era prácticamente imposible-Oh? Entonces dices que yo no puedo sonreír?-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa maliciosa-Te dije que tendrías que pagar por las consecuencias que llevan tus acciones. Y si no me equivoco, yo te dije que iba a violar hasta que no pudieras levantarte de la cama-dijo sonriendo mientras entraba de nueva cuenta en Tsuna-No pienses que esto ha terminado aquí. Ahora que me tienes a mi prendado a ti, tendrás que complacerme-dijo sonriendo-Y lo harás toda esta noche-dijo mientras movía sus caderas y empezaba a penetrar a Tsuna

-Aaaah! Ngh, Reborn. N-no, e-estoy cansado-dijo el menor, pero Reborn hizo caso omiso a lo que acababa de decir

-Tal vez no oíste bien. Pero como soy buena persona te lo repetiré. Escuchame bien "Esto no ha terminado"-dijo mientras agarraba las manos de Tsuna, y se tiraba hacia atrás. Haciendo que el menor quedara a horcajadas encima de él

-Aaah!-gritó de placer el menor

-Ahora eres mio-dijo Reborn. Esta noche iba a ser la mejor que haya tenido en mucho tiempo

Si, tal vez dejar que él "cuidara" de la pureza de Tsuna no era la mejor idea de todas.

~Omake~

A la mañana siguiente ya había llegado Nana. Si había tardado, pues la rama en el trasero de Lambo no fue fácil de quitar, y menos si el pequeño no ayudaba en nada

Reborn se despertó al sentir la puerta de la entrada abriéndose. Se vistió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y luego vistió a Tsuna, quién estaba durmiendo. Bueno, al menos tenía su merecido descanso

-Pronto te acostumbrarás a este estilo de vida-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Salió de la habitación, dispuesto a saludar a su, ahora, suegra

*~*~*~*En algún otro lugar*~*~*~*

-Mi cartera!-Gritaba el jefe de el sitio mientras corría de un lado a otro

-Deja de actuar como imbécil!-dijo Lal golpeando a su jefe

-Pero ahí tengo todo mi dinero!-gritó mientras cataratas salían de sus ojos

-Eres un completo idiota! A quién se le ocurre guardar todo su dinero en un objeto que se puede perder-regaño la mujer

-Pero pero pero pero pero! No me gusta tener que ir al banco, por eso lo guardé todo en mi cartera-dijo mientras las lágrimas salían con mas fuerza

A todas las personas en el lugar les cayeron una gota de sudor por su nuca

* * *

Muaja muaja muajajajajajaja!

No se, creo que es posible que haya ingerido drogas mientras hacia esto XD

Pero la pregunta es...De donde la saqué? O.o

Que os pareció? Les gustó el Lemon? Creo que quedó algo raro, lo hice mientras mi mamá me estaba hablando así que es posible que no tenga ni la mas mínima idea de lo que escribí ewe

Oh por dios, me enamoré *-*. Si, hablo de que estaba viendo una serie anime XD. Se llama Skip Beat, estoy leyendo el manga y me encanta *Q*

Espero sus sensuales reviews (?)

Ciao ciao~ -3-


End file.
